Introduction (Dead Rising 2)/Gallery
File:DR2ArenaVictim3.png|A woman flees the Arena File:DR2ArenaVictim.png|A man flees the Arena File:DR2ArenaVictim4.png|A woman flees after bumping into an infected man File:DR2ArenaVictim2.png|A man flees after bumping into an infected man File:TheOutbreak1.png Arena File:Dead rising arena close up with debug mode (2).jpg|Starting point with mod File:Dead rising arena close up with debug mode.jpg|Chuck on stage with mod File:Dead rising arena close up with debug mode (3).jpg|banners: "Kill em Again!", "Shoot Them in the Head", "No Mercy", "My other sign is a shotgun", Kill! Kill! Kill", "It's not murder it's entertainment" File:Dead rising arena close up with debug mode (4).jpg|banners and audience File:Dead rising arena close up with debug mode (5).jpg|Don't get mad get zombie! Make every zombie count File:Dead rising arena close up with debug mode (6).jpg|banners and audience File:Dead rising arena underneath beginning with debug mode.jpg|underneath arena in hallway just below stage File:Dead rising arena underneath beginning with debug mode (2).jpg|underneath arena in hallway. Corridor dead ends. Bike repair room Room where Chuck is fixing his bike with Katey at very beginning of the game. It is only accessible by debug mode. A player must turn off the cinematics in user.ini. Start the game normally, but instead of the cutscene, chuck will be in an empty arena. Press F2 to travel around outside of Chuck. The room is to the right of the arena, and lower than the floor. File:Dead rising arena bike repair room very beginning with debug mode (5).jpg|Bike repair room File:Dead rising arena bike repair room very beginning with debug mode (4).jpg File:Dead rising arena bike repair room very beginning with debug mode (3).jpg File:Dead rising arena bike repair room very beginning with debug mode (2).jpg File:Dead rising arena bike repair room very beginning with debug mode.jpg|Location of bike repair room in relation to arena File:Dead rising arena bike repair room very beginning with debug mode (6).jpg Arena victims Already dead Below are photos of almost all of the arena victims before Chuck gets on the elevator, accessible by Debug Mode while Chuck is in the locker room. File:Dead rising svr barra corpse attractor.png|Barra File:Dead rising svr barra corpse attractor 2.png|Closeup of Barra File:Dead rising svr barra corpse attractor 3.png|Barra File:Dead rising arena dead beginning of game (10).jpg|TIR employee model File:Dead rising arena dead beginning of game (11).jpg|TIR employee model File:Dead rising arena dead beginning of game (3).jpg|TIR employee model File:Dead rising arena dead beginning of game (2).jpg|One of two Kerri's File:Dead rising arena dead beginning of game (4).jpg|The second Kerri File:Dead rising arena dead beginning of game (5).jpg|TIR employee model File:Dead rising arena dead beginning of game (6).jpg|TIR employee model, twice File:Dead rising arena dead beginning of game (7).jpg|Dean model (far left), TIR employee model, Kerri model File:Dead rising arena dead beginning of game (8).jpg|Dean model, TIR employee model File:Dead rising arena dead beginning of game.jpg|Dean model File:Dead rising katey in green room beginning of game.jpg|Katey waiting in the green room Chuck may witness deaths File:Dead rising Drake Danton.jpg|Drake File:Dead rising Pat Berkson fighting.png|Pat Berkson File:Dead rising Pat Berkson fight.png|Pat Berkson File:Dead rising Irwin Sagehorn surrounded.png|Irwin Sagehorn File:Dead rising Jenny Slaten Noah Hawthorne.png|Jenny and Noah File:Dead rising Shaun Wexler Tom Ebersole.png|Shaun and Tom References